


Sugar's First Valentine

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: Sugar Universe [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Nothing Hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: Chris wants to make your first Valentine's Day with him the best day you've ever had. What could possibly go wrong?





	Sugar's First Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> For the forever alones just in love with Chris Evans as I will always be

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A month, Chris. You have known this girl for a _month_."

“But I feel like I’ve loved her for longer."

Chris held back laughter as his little brother sighed in eternal exasperation. Chris called, Scott, in the hopes of getting his help on making this Valentine’s Day the best day of your life. He already started showering you in little love notes and candies for just the days leading up to the 14th. However, when you blurted out to him yesterday in your flustered embarrassment (after he handed you the largest bouquet of red, pink, orange, and lavender roses with scattered violets he could find) that you'd never had a valentine before, he became determined to make it a day you would remember.

He already had tomorrow evening's menu, movies, and what to do while ignoring the movies planned out, now he just needed one more thing.

“Fine. _Fine._ You better pay me back!” Scott consented.

“Have I ever not?” Chris smirked.

“Well, actually-.”

“Oh, sorry, bro, (Y/N)’s calling me. Love you bye!”

He hung up before, Scott, could say anything and turned his attention back to the page up on his laptop. For the last week, Chris, debated with himself on whether or not getting a golden bracelet with today, tomorrow, forever engraved heart charms would be excessive. Finally, he decided. He would get it, but only give you the ‘today’ charm on the 14th, then, the year you two get engaged he would give you ‘tomorrow’. ‘Forever’ would come after the wedding.

Chris felt himself tearing up at the thought of the moment he would be pronounced your groom before he mentally slapped himself back to reality.

“One day at a time, Evans,” he muttered to himself, “You haven’t even told her how you really feel yet!”

He finished paying for your gift and was about to close the window when he saw a glimpse of a golden heart. Chris quickly scrolled back to it and felt his heart skip a beat. It was a yellow gold promise ring with a heart shaped setting. Three diamonds made up its center and there was a row of them on either side of the setting. It was perfect, it was everything you deserve, it was something he could proudly announce his true feelings with. He hit the payment plan options.

* * *

 

 

“Sorry, love, I have to stay since, Eddie, called off.”

Chris deflated a bit at words, but understood. You needed the money. And now he had time to make sure every detail was right-.

“Chris? Chris, are you okay?” you asked quietly, “I-I really am sorry…”

He snapped out of his head at the sound of your overthinking nature kicking in an he quickly moved to calm your worries.

“Sugar, sugar, it’s okay, I’m not upset,” he soothed, “Do what you need to do and come when you can, baby, okay?”

“Okay…”

He said his goodbyes and assured you again that he wasn’t angry. Chris flopped down on the couch with a sigh. What next? What’s the next wrench thrown in his pl-his phone started buzzing and without even bothering to look at it, he answered.

“Hello, is there a Mr. Evans there?” an older woman’s voice asked.

“Speaking,” Chris said slowly.

“Oh! Sorry, Mr. Evans, this is, Jane, from Kay Jewelers? I’m afraid I have some bad news…”

Chris felt his blood rush to his feet. Why did he say anything?

“There seems to have been a mix up with your order. You need to come now.”

* * *

 

 

When, Chris, got to the jewelry store and saw what he ended up with, he didn’t know whether to start crying in public or walk out. The intricate beaded cuff style bracelet, Jane, showed him wasn’t ugly by any means, but it wasn’t what he wanted for you.

“We’ll call as soon as the correct one comes in and I’ll give you a discount on her ring as well as refunding the bracelet,” Jane apologized.

Chris sighed and zoned out, staring down at the brightly lit jewelry case. A million and one possible solutions went through his head. None of them were able to be played out within the next few hours before you got to his place. He shook his head and picked up the beaded bracelet from its box. The more he examined it, the more he smiled. There was something about its abstract design and subtle, brassy shine that reminded him of you. Chris looked up at a relieved Jane.

“It’s okay, ma’am. I’ll take it.”

* * *

  
  
“Chris? CHRIS!”

He felt you tackle him into a hug, but all he could see is smoke billowing out of his living room window. What could have happened between going to the store and-?!

“Sir, we have to ask you a few questions.”

Chris snapped out of his head to find a police officer looking between you and him with an apologetic expression on his face. You nodded and loosened your grip on him so he could walk numbly away with the officer, all the while thinking about how he’s going to explain to, Scott, why his pay back was going to be delayed a bit.

After a fifteen minute investigation, the police made the shocking decision that, Chris, didn’t mean to set his apartment on fire. They let him go and then he set out on the task of calling his renter’s insurance company. At least he had the good sense to get that a couple days ago.

Another hour playing phone tag later, he was finally able to put his attention back on you. You were staring off into the distance with red eyes, tear stains streaking your face and the familiar expression of overthinking on your face. Chris felt guilt way on him and rushed over to hug you close to him. You started crying again and shaking. He tried to quiet you, but you weren’t having it.

“I-I-I thought! Oh thank G-God!” you sobbed into his chest.

“Sugar-,” he began, finally realizing what you thought had happened. Suddenly, you pushed away from him, fury blazing in your eyes.

“What were you doing that could cause a fire?!” you shouted.

He stammered for a bit and ran a hand through his hair before sighing and reaching into the shopping bag. He wanted to give you the bracelet after dinner while moving things to a more romantic mood, but since dinner was ruined and chances are you were about to tell him to lose your number for ruining your first proper Valentine’s Day, might as well finish digging the hole he’s about to bury himself in. You looked at the rectangular box in confusion.

“I-I was getting you a present. I was cooking and-er-lost track of time so I had to rush to the bus so I could go get it and forgot the oven was on,” he started explaining, “I was trying to cook you dinner because I knew you’d be tired-.”

“Christopher!”

“Y-yes?”

You smiled softly and gently wrapped your hand around the box in his. Chris took the hint and, with blood rushing to his face and a small smile, he let go of your gift. He watched, profusely sweating he was sure, as you opened it with a gasp and pulled the beaded bracelet out. You examined it with wide eyes but a blank expression. Chris’ slumped. He knew it, you hated it, he ruined everything.

“I-I’m sorry, sugar. I-it’s not what I wanted for you, bummmm... _mmmm_...”

You shut him up with a kiss that he sighed in relief into before hugging you closer and deepening the shared passion. He heard the few remaining spectators and residents “awww” and curse him simultaneously, but right now nothing could bring him down. After a couple minutes, you pulled back for air. Wanting to stay in this moment a bit longer, he didn’t move.

“It's beautiful, Chris. I love it. I-.”

He opened his eyes to find yours holding back the words that he desperately wanted to hear, but would wait years on if he had to. You cleared your throat and shook your head before running your hand through his hair and beard.

“So Chinese or pizza?” you smiled brightly.

He couldn’t do anything for a couple of moments besides stare in awe at the incredible woman in front of him. Eventually, he answered and put in the orders before carrying you back to your car so he could drive you two to your place.

Hours later, Netflix had long since asked if someone was still there, but of course you and him stopped watching it as soon as you two finished dinner. He kept things from going too far, it still didn’t seem right to him to be your first just yet, but that didn’t keep him from making you feel how much you mean to him over and over. Now, you were snuggled into his side, trying desperately to stay awake. He laughed softly at your droopy eyes and picked you up to take you both into your room to go to bed. Chris gently tucked the both of you in and held you close so he could partake in his new favorite past time of watching you fall asleep. You smiled up at him and ran your nails through his beard a few times before closing your eyes.

“Thanks, love,” you whispered, “This was the best day ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who gave me suggestions for winter fics. I saw them it's just winter is a sore spot for me right now so I can't bring myself to think about them right now I'm sorry.


End file.
